


Clovis Bray Logs--The Golden Army

by GyaraGyara



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Clovis Bray Exoscience Corporation, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Gen, The Golden Age (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyaraGyara/pseuds/GyaraGyara
Summary: The future of Clovis Bray is at your fingertips. The latest developments in Exoscience by the brilliant engineers of the Clovis Bray Corporation will soon be a reality: human minds across multiple mechanical bodies. Your life, held safe within the Deep Mind Datavaults, that your life may persist even when your body gives out. We are at the cusp of major breakthroughs in the frontier of life-prolonging Exomind technology, and the future will begin, foremost, with you. You are Clovis Bray.Would you like to know more?---A short lore series set in the Destiny universe, detailing the fantastic experiments and Exo technologies developed by the Clovis Bray Corporation before the collapse and the subsequent Dark Age of Humanity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Clovis Bray Logs--The Golden Army

One mind copied across many consciousnesses. A singular personality that governs the actions of multiple bodies independently, individually. And imagine: each of these personalities live their own lives, form their own memories, but all be born with the same base of knowledge and experience. All of this, and more, has been made possible by Clovis Bray, through the extensive research and development of Exo science.

Would you like to know more?

**> YES**

**NO**

The Exo program had made great strides in the pursuit of prolonging human life--unhindered by the strictly biological needs for food, drink, sleep, immunity to disease and resilience to even the most severe damage, those who undertook the Exomind project became near immortals.

But it was not true immortality. Against the inimical forces of the outside world, against natural tragedies and violent assailants, the Exo body remained just as vulnerable as the human one. The mind itself rested only within the body of the Exo, and could not be retrieved in the event of termination. Should the shell be destroyed, then the life within would consequently die.

In this initial iteration of the consciousness transfer between human body to Exo shell, a direct link between the two bodies was formed, and the mind sent out, from one to the other. But if you could, potentially, hold that consciousness in the encoding process, instead transferring it to be held in an intervening body or database, the mind could then be preserved, even copied, for the purpose of future transference and replication.

However, the human consciousness, outside of a body for such extended lengths of time, would be found to degrade at a rapid pace--the dreaded effects of DER apply even before implanting the mind inside a new body. The vision for the project’s end goal began as such: to suspend the human consciousness within a chipset no larger than palm of your hand; a means of which to update this basic consciousness with new, lived memories; to further examine and rectify the effects of the DER condition; and that the minds may be stored and organized into a datavault, a glossary of minds through which all lives and minds could be stored, preserved and recalled. With this vision, the true immortality, the persistence of the mind and memories of the human brain, could be achieved and maintained. Thus, the beginnings of the Golden Commons project were seeded, and the passions built behind it would blossom into exceptional new forms.

Would you like to know more?


End file.
